


You Know I Do

by Latishiante1001



Series: Kinktober 2020 [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Dean Winchester, Bottom Dean Winchester/Top Sam Winchester, Breathplay, Fluff, Incest, Kinktober 2020, M/M, Nudity, Smut, Top Sam Winchester, slight angst, slight panicking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:47:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26857693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Latishiante1001/pseuds/Latishiante1001
Summary: Sam knows Dean wants to try something. Dean is nervous about it. But we all know that Dean can't tell his little brother no.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Series: Kinktober 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949569
Comments: 3
Kudos: 144
Collections: Kinktober 2020





	You Know I Do

**Author's Note:**

> Day 4: **Incest** | **Breathplay** | Leather/Latex
> 
> Yo, I know this is late but I had no ideas and then I had to go to a friend's house and I just got behind... But it is here now so I hope y'all enjoy this!
> 
> Here's the link to my Tumblr: [Latishiante1001](https://latishiante1001.tumblr.com)
> 
> And here's the link to my Kinktober 2020 post: [Here](https://latishiante1001.tumblr.com/post/630810806794190848/kinktober-2020)!

“Come on, Dean! You know you want to,” Sam singsongs, laying naked on his side in bed, facing his brother who is equally naked but laying on his back and looking up at the ceiling.

“No, I actually don’t.”

“Well, with the way you just said that, I know that you do but you just don’t want to admit it.”

Finally turning his head to face Sam, Dean predictably lets out a “What the fuck is that supposed to mean?!”

“You know what that means but before you say you don’t know that either, it means we know each other like nobody else!” Sam looks into Dean’s gorgeous green eyes, seeing the anxieties he knows are flying around behind them, calming his voice down. “Dean, like I just said, you know me, I’ve done a ton of research on this and I know how to do it properly. Let me give this to you.”

Silently, Dean looks back at Sam, seeing the sincerity and love in his eyes, and, fuck, there’s his answer. “Fine, but-”

Sam shifts over that small distance to kiss Dean, a victorious smile on his face. That smile brings a smaller one onto Dean’s face as he brings a hand up to thread his fingers through Sam’s hair, bringing the bigger man closer. Sam takes that as an opportunity to push himself up and swing his leg over Dean’s hips to straddle him. Dean lets a small sound escape him at the brief but  _ wonderful _ contact to his thickening cock, placing a hand on Sam’s ass and one on his hip.

Reluctantly, Sam pulls away to look at Dean, hushing the man when he groaned in protest. “That hand on my hip? You need to tap it when I need to let up, alright?”

With the changing of action, the worries Dean was feeling earlier started to come back up before he looked into Sam’s waiting, comforting eyes. Taking a breath and letting it out slowly, Dean nods and answers, “Okay, yeah. Yeah, I got it. And don’t ask if I want to back out.”

Sam inwardly smiles at the last part, their connection never failing to warm his heart. “What? I’d never do that.”

“Uh huh, sure. C’mon, get with the program, Sammy.”

“It’s Sam,” is all  _ Sam _ says before he brings his right hand up to rest on Dean’s throat. “Breathe in,” Sam instructs and after seeing Dean do so, presses down with his hand, restricting Dean’s ability to bring in air. 

Dean closes his eyes, trying to stay calm but,  _ fuck, it’s not working. I can’t- I don’t think… Sam- _

“Dean, look at me,” Sam raises his voice and as soon as Dean processes the words, his panicked eyes are locked onto Sam’s worried but comforting ones. Dean stops gripping Sam’s hip,  _ when did I start- _ , and taps it instead, breathing in deeply as Sam loosens his hold but rests his hand there. “Are you okay? Was I too rough? Dean, say something.”

“May I breathe for two seconds first?” Dean asks in an annoyed tone before he lets that go as Sam looks guilty. “Hey, I’m sorry. I know you’re worried. You were fine, you didn’t do anything wrong but… I, uh… I started to panic but I started to feel better when I looked at you.”

“Okay, thank you for being honest. Do you want to do this another time or try it again?” Sam relaxed after hearing he didn’t do anything wrong but hated that Dean still panicked.

“I want to do it again. I got my breath back and I’m going to make sure I keep looking at you,” Dean said, seeming to say it more to himself than to Sam.

“Alright, are you ready?” Sam asks, waiting for the confirmation.

“Yeah.” Dean nods, looking nowhere except Sam’s eyes. He breathes in deep when told to and braces for the pressure. Despite him preparing, a small panic flares up as he feels a handーno,  _ Sam, _ Sam’s handーpress down on his throat and he tries his best to keep out of his head and in Sam’s eyes. A couple of moments later, the panic weakens and euphoria begins to strengthen, his mouth falling open and the hand on Sam’s ass grips. When his lungs start to really burn, Dean taps on Sam’s hip, breathing in deeply as he lets his eyes close in pleasure.  _ Fuck, that’s good when I don’t freak out. _

“I’m assuming from that reaction, it was better this time?” Sam begins to smirk at the man below him, his own cock hardening at the pleasure seen on his brother’s face and the feeling of Dean’s cock getting harder under him. A nod and opening, pupil-blown eyes give him the answer he already knew. “You wanna do it again?”

Dean licks his lips before answering in a deeper, raspier voice, “You know I do.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this and please leave a comment to let me know what you liked! Don't forget to leave kudos! Happy Spoopy Season!


End file.
